Villainous team
Villainous teams are which usually act as the main antagonists in the storylines of Pokémon games. Whatever their goals in their respective games, one thing they all have in common is that they plan on achieving their results through the misuse of . While Team Rocket has vague goals and is -like, villainous teams such as Team Magma, Team Aqua, and Team Plasma have clear goals and are -like, fanatically believing that achieving their goals will bring about the best interests of the people of the world. The leader of Team Galactic wishes to recreate the universe in his image with the powers of and/or ; likewise, the leader of Team Flare seeks to make a beautiful world in his image by using the power of or to destroy everyone except Team Flare. Team's Skull's intentions are making money for themselves. Cipher and Team Snagem work together to steal Pokémon from others and create Shadow Pokémon from them. Each has an iconic leader—Giovanni, Archie, Maxie, N and Ghetsis, Cyrus, Lysandre, Guzma, Lusamine, Evice /[[Greevil]] , and Gonzap, respectively. Team Rocket Team Rocket had extensive presence in Generation I, including running the Celadon Game Corner, invading Silph Co., and murdering at least one Pokémon. By Generation II, they have lost most of their power and attempted to re-group in the Johto region. They initially managed to take over the Goldenrod Radio Tower, only to be defeated by the , forcing Team Rocket to disband yet again. Team Aqua/Team Magma In contrast, Team Aqua and Team Magma's crimes are more extreme, including stealing a Pokémon, a meteorite, and one submarine; and causing catastrophes: halting the activity of a volcano and causing droughts and heavy rains by awakening and . Team Galactic Like Team Rocket, Team Galactic appears to run the Veilstone Game Corner. However, unlike the other teams, Team Galactic has several facilities. A warehouse and the headquarters are both in Veilstone City, and another building is located in Eterna City. Team Galactic is far more successful than the other teams in accomplishing their goals, as they have captured , , and , created the Red Chain, and temporarily capture or until the player character and the lake guardians (or, in , ) foil them. Team Plasma Team Plasma appears to work in a more mysterious attitude, especially their leader, N. Their goal appears to be, unlike the other villainous teams, not abusing Pokémon, but separating humans and Pokémon, comparing Pokémon under a Trainer's command to slaves (they believe that liberation will actually help the Pokémon). However, much of this is revealed to be a ruse by the true leader of the team, Ghetsis, who is using the 'liberation' propaganda to trick the entire Unova region into disarming themselves, thus allowing him, through Team Plasma, to dominate the entire region. Team Flare Team Flare appears to own multiple facilities, such as the Lysandre Labs in Lumiose City and a secret underground headquarters in Geosenge Town. Many grunts initially claim that they want to make the world fashionable, but they raid multiple areas such as the Kalos Power Plant and the Poké Ball Factory for their true goals, which are to destroy everyone except Team Flare. They unleash the ultimate weapon created by AZ 3,000 years ago, and also capture or to power up the weapon, only for the player character to capture them and defeat Lysandre, leading to the team's downfall. Team Skull Team Skull is similar to the Kanto Team Rocket, in that they steal Pokémon for profit. However, they operate on a much more local scale than Team Rocket, and unlike Team Rocket's mafia style operation, they are more similar to street gangs. Their actions are sponsored by Lusamine, and their leader Guzma responds directly to her. Team Skull eventually disbands after Guzma is rescued and reforms. Team Rainbow Rocket Team Rainbow Rocket is a villainous team that appears in the Alola region. Members wear black uniforms that are similar to those worn by the original Team Rocket, but the red "R" logo on the uniform's front has been replaced by a rainbow "R" logo. Team Rainbow Rocket's intentions are unknown. The group is led by Giovanni, who has recruited the leaders of other villainous teams, including Archie of Team Aqua, Maxie of Team Magma, Cyrus of Team Galactic, Ghetsis of Team Plasma, and Lysandre of Team Flare. Cipher In and , this group aimed to turn every Pokémon in the world into Shadow Pokémon. Their leader in Colosseum was Evice, and their leader in XD was Greevil. Team Snagem In and , this team tries to steal every Pokémon in the world using their special device, the Snag Machine. In both games, their leader was Gonzap. Category:Game characters Category:Organizations